legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Cross and Eternal Darkness
Daniel Cross and Eternal Darkness '''are a duo of evildoers. Being one of the first villains, they are not that powerful. Later, Daniel Cross would return to help Buck and company, while Eternal Darkness, or the Dark One, would be re-created by '''Venix. Background Information Daniel Cross is a retired RedCliff Elite Commander who became corrupted by his brother, who is the God of Darkness. Because all of the Gods and Goddesses' parents are Time and Space, the Primal Gods, it is common knowledge that Cross and Darkness are only close friends in reality, but work closely together, so can be considered brothers. Before retirement, Cross was tasked with finding a way to increase Darkness' battle power, so that he could reign over the Immortal Order and take over the Multiverse. With the immense amount of books that RedCliff had, it was easy for Cross to find out ways to become more powerful. Eventually, he read about a way that wouldn't kill him- Fusion. He was unable to perform Metaleta, the most basic of fusion. He also didn't have Fusion Rings, so he had to think of another way to merge with Darkness. Cross' plots did not go unnoticed for long, though, because shortly after finding the book on Fusion, Sir Raidan, a friend of Buck's, was the first to find out about Cross' true intentions. Before Raidan could alert the other RedCliff Knights, Cross fled from that Universe, going to Universe X with his brother. Not much is known about how Cross and Darkness really fused, but after defeating The Dragon, Sir Buck witnessed a merge between mortal and Immortal before his own eyes. This created Eternal Darkness, who was, at that time, one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse, even surpassing Gods. This was, sadly, the end for Daniel Cross, because merging with a God, and a Major God at that, was extremely fatal to mortals. Because Cross was absent from the Eternal Darkness vessel, the Dark One was the only one controlling the actions of the merge. Eternal Darkness rose the Imperium Fortress, which is an ancient relic that was created by Xargas and several other RedCliff Architects. After finding it, Daniel Cross was the one who put it under the Imperium Facility, which was also named after the Flying Fortress of Destruction. It had the ability to destroy entire Universes, and Eternal Darkness fully expected for there to be nobody to oppose him in this. Although, he was eventually stopped by Sir Buck before he had the chance to use his deathweapon. Many years and Sagas passed before Eternal Darkness would be seen again. Although, when Venix was introduced as the next villain, he was the one to bring him back. With his Mega Cloning Tube, he had scraps of the Dark One, who Venix called the Ultimate Creation. Once the cloning was finished, Venix was betrayed by the Dark One. The God of Darkness was able to change into Eternal Darkness without Cross, and used this new power that Venix granted him to destroy Buck, Asantias, and Astrophel. Eternal Darkness failed again, though, this time at the hands of Astrophel. Later, Buck was the one to bring Daniel Cross back to life with unnatural methods. Cross was asked to fight for Universe 9/42 in the Multiversal Tournament. Cross did well until he faced Neo Ultimus in battle, and was utterly defeated. Cross may be brought back, although it is unlikely. Eternal Darkness was also brought back by Abyss, the Forgotten Primal God. With his new life, he did not try to fight Buck or Asantias. Instead, he fled, attempting to save himself from death. The God of Darkness is still out there, somewhere in the Multiverse, slowly planning for the destruction of the Heroes. Appearance * "Early" Daniel Cross - Enchanted Knight armor, regular skeptic * Student of Eternal Energy Cross - White and green Overseer armor, red skeptic, white Dominus Hood. * The God of Darkness - White and black fire with red eyes and sparkles * Eternal Darkness - The first merge with the God of Darkness, at a low power. * The Ultimate Creation - Same appearance as Eternal Darkness, recreated by Venix. * Redeemed Cross - RC Elite Commander armor, red skeptic * Reborn Cross - Purple and black Overseer armor, red skeptic, strong aura Trivia * Cross was the only RedCliff HR to build his Outpost/Fort with his own hands. * The God of Darkness was the only person to willingly leave the Immortal Order. * Cross' Soul was conserved and saved, at the request of Time, knowing his future use. * The God of Darkness was created during the time that Space was having thoughts about leaving Time for Abyss. * Cross' Reborn state was earned by devouring souls of helpless villagers, gaining a strong life aura and evens stronger soul. * Redeemed Cross was achieved when Cross was forgiven for his crimes against the Multiverse. * Daniel Cross' part of the fusion was only the hood of Eternal Darkness, and some power. * There was a "What If" Chapter where current Buck fought The Dragon. Because of this, it was a joke when Eternal Darkness was created, with a power of only 750. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Dark Energy Category:Eternal Energy Category:Fusion Category:Dead